nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of Shadows/Cutscenes
Transcripts for the opening and closing cutscenes for Dawn of Shadows. Opening (The screen is black before images of warfare across the galaxy are shown fading in as various news and television reporters are heard speaking.) Reporter #1: '''The war for our world has begun. A massive Zeharian-led starfleet has made a sneak attack on our very home planet. '''Reporter #2: '''The Galactic Council of Alliances met today in order to find a way, a much more guaranteed way to combat the Opposition Forces. '''Reporter #3: '''Something has gone wrong...very wrong for humanity...to perform such an act on themselves to right another wrong we have done. '''Reporter #4: '''There are now reports of attacks in Germany and other parts of Europe. Japan and Asia have also witnessed both invading intergalactic forces and, what appears to be, rabid infected humans. '''Reporter #5: '''If there is a God or some kind of spiritual deity among us...please...protect the brave men and women who are fighting these alien forces...as well as the former huma-- (The screen cuts to black once more before the words ''Prologue: ''Dawn of Shadows''' appears on a black background with white smoke rising from the bottom. It then slam cuts to the marching feet of soldiers walking in a hallway with them being seated in a small, college classroom-like room. An Army Lieutenant is seen onstage with a couple of scientists and a human "volunteer".) Lieutenant: '''Ladies and gentleman, we have been working together with the great scientists of the Eclipse Medical and Health services with backings from the Galactic Council of Alliances to present to you an experiment that in all of our minds is the most important since the creation of the first atomic bomb. A new breed of super soldier that will help us win this God forsaken war. Our science team has help create a special serum to help better equal ourselves in the fight against the Opposition. '''Scientist: '''Do not worry. This will not hurt. Too much. (Suddenly, the scientist injects a syringe inside the volunteer's left arm, which causes him to twitch a little bit at first before starting to shake violently. He begins to morph into a Human-Madrelerorn hybrid and breaks out of his restraints.) '''Lieutenant: '''Oh, fu-- (The Lieutenant and the Scientists are attacked and The Hybrid claws the camera as it cuts to black. The events of the map begins.) Ending (After making it out of the Laboratories, Athena heads to the Courtyard where she sees Shock Trooper Guardsmen Sgt. Alain Bourden surrounded by infected soldiers and scientists.) '''Sgt. Bourden: '''Bloody Hell! What are these creatures? (Sgt. Bourden fires his MX-1911 pistol at them while Athena saves him by firing back at the zombies with her DTs-5 SMG, ultimately saving him.) '''Athena: '''You should try aiming for the head. It seems to get them every time. '''Sgt. Bourden: '''Thank you, madam. I will be sure not to forget that piece of advice next time. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sgt. Alain Bourden. I am a forever loyal member of the Shock Trooper Guardsmen and I have been stationed to protect and serve for Fort New Trinity. '''Athena: '''Nice to meet you. You can call me "Athena". That is my given codename. I am a soldier for the Earth's Branch of the Alliance Forces. '''Sgt. Bourden: '''Oh, fuck me! '''Athena: '''Excuse me, Soldier?! '''Sgt. Bourden: '''Oh, I'm truly sorry, Madam Athena. But I had just apprehended a possible spy that I saw sneaking around the base. He claims to work for the Nakamurians but... (Suddenly, a man dressed as a 1930s gangster is seen jumping from one of the barricades shooting at the infected with a M4X1 Assault Rifle.) '''Jack McMack: '''Ne-hehehe! You zombie coppers will never take me alive! '''Sgt. Bourden: '''YOU! JACK MCMACK! STOP SHOOTING! YOU ARE UNDER A-- (An unknown man or woman jumps in front of the shot. Wearing all black hoodie with body armor and a mask, he/she fires at the zombies while saving Jack McMack in the process.) '''Jack McMack: '''Well thanks, boys and girls, for not taking my head off. '''Athena: '''You, with the black outfit, who are you? (The unknown person does not utter a single response. Meanwhile, more zombies are seen and hear off into the distance.) '''Sgt. Bourden: '''Are there anymore questions we would like to ask before we continue the slaughter? '''Athena: '''There's no time for questions. We just need to find our way out of here. (In a shot similar to "Five", the group ready there weapons while giving distinctive poses. It then cuts to the same black and smokey screen as previously but with the words ''Chapter 1: ''Unquestionable Ethics '''over it.) Category:Cutscenes